Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs/Trivia
Trivias for Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. Trivia * Buck warns the troupe, "Abandon hope, ye who enter there!" This is actually the famous line of Dante Alighieri's Inferno. It's said to be written on the gates of Hell. * Buck was based on "Crocodile" Dundee, the late Steve Irwin, and Frank Buck, adventurer and actor in the '30s and '40s. * The characters of Buck (Simon Pegg) and Rudy play out a story that is also found in "Moby Dick". Buck and Captain Ahab are both hunters, and both handicapped by a white animal that is so huge, as to strain belief. The white animals, named "Rudy" and "Moby Dick", managed to handicap Buck and Ahab, tearing away an eye and a leg, respectively. The result is that Buck and Ahab, instead of becoming afraid of Rudy and Moby, become obsessed with the quest to get revenge, hunting down the very beast that had hunted them. The fancy lines that Buck says when Rudy first appears sound like quotes from "Moby Dick", and the reference is never clearer than when Buck climbs to the very top of a spindly tree, above the cloud layer, holding a straight-ish branch like a spear, or actually posing like a harpooner ready to hurl a harpoon at Rudy, who is moving just below the layer's top just like a whale starting to breech the surface of the water. Buck is not going to do much to Rudy with a spindly stick, and his favorite weapon is the tooth-knife. The dinosaur tooth is the same color, size, and shape as a whale tooth. Rudy has been given his white color for many reasons, perhaps, but the similarity to Moby Dick is one strong reason. Captain Ahab's ship has a first mate named "Starbuck", another connection with "Buck". Finally, in both stories, Buck and Ahab are so obsessed with their hunt for their "enemy", that they abandon a choice of a more peaceful and sane life for their hunt. * Adam Sandler were considered for the role of Buck. * Val Kilmer were considered for the role of Buck. * Sean Hayes were considered for the role of Buck. * The last movie John Leguizamo was in involving dinosaurs, was Super Mario Bros. (1993). Ironically, both films involved dinosaurs surviving after their extinction in a "hidden" world, and both featured the song "Walk the Dinosaur". * LOGO GIMMICK: The 20th Century Fox logo is surrounded by snow-covered pine trees, and the searchlights are miniature smoldering volcanoes. * Thought this was the highest grossing animated film of 2009 worldwide, domestically it fell short of Up (2009) and Monsters vs. Aliens (2009). * Originally this film was set for a March 26th, 2010 release date, but was pushed back to July 1st, 2009 most likely to avoid clashing with How to Train Your Dragon (2010). Additionally the film was originally going to be released the same year as Shrek Forever After (2010) and Toy Story 3 (2010) since Toy Story (1995), Shrek (2001), Ice Age (2002) are the first three computer-animated films to become franchises. * Alan Tudyk were a deleted role of Fred the Molehog. * Stephen Root were a deleted role of Gerald the glypto. * Kristen Schaal were a deleted role of Susie the Diatryma. * This is the last Blue Sky Studios film to be shown in a 1.85:1 aspect ratio until The Peanuts Movie (2015). This is also the last Ice Age film to be shown in a 1.85:1 aspect ratio as well. * Ian McKellen were deleted role of Rex the Tyrannosaurus Rex. * Billy Connolly were deleted role of Rash the Ferret. * William Shatner were deleted role of Ezekiel the Rockhopper Penguin. * John Goodman were deleted role of Walter the American Mastodon. * Robin Williams was deleted a role of Fast Tony. * Patrick Warburton were deleted a role of Maurice the Phorusrhacos. * Kathy Najimy were deleted a role of Molly the Elephant Bird. * Ben Stiller were deleted a role of Calvin the Mandrill. * Tom Arnold were deleted a role of Nicholas the Diprotodon. * Joseph D. Reitman were deleted a role of Ben the Thylacine. * James Gandolfini were deleted a role of Rommel the Cave Bear. * Bradley Cooper were deleted a role of Richard the Dodo. * Allison Janney were deleted a role of Emily the Pygmy Hippopotamus. * David Hyde Pierce were considered for the role of Buck. * Jay Baruchel were considered for the role of Buck. * David Schwimmer were considered for the role of Buck. * Santino Fontana were considered for the role of Buck. * Ashton Kutcher were considered for the role of Buck. * Bruce Willis were considered for the role of Buck. * This is the first Blue Sky Studios film to be in 3D. * The last Blue Sky Studios film to be worked on by Chris Renaud before he'd move on to work for Illumination Entertainment when they were still in early development of their first film Despicable Me (2010) in which he also served as a storyboard artist. * Blue Sky Studios' fifth feature film. * As of 2013, this is the only Ice Age movie that doesn't have a minor character voiced by Alan Tudyk until Ice Age: Collision Course (2016). * In the post-credits, an icon of an acorn is shown and marks it as the movie and the first movie icon of Blue Sky Studios. * In interviews, Otto Waalkes (the German voice of Sid) John Leguizamo adopted his way of speaking as Sid and even the animation of Sid was matched to resemble the movements of Otto (he is regarded as Germany's most famous comedian). * When Ellie (Queen Latifah) slides down a brachiosaurus while escaping from another dinosaur, she shouts "yaba daba doo" - a reference to the cartoon The Flinstones, where Fred Flintstone did the same in the opening credits of each episode. * The first Blue Sky Studios film to not be released on March. * The 3rd highest grossing film of 2009, and the highest grossing film of 2009. Coincidentally, this was also the case with Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006). * The fourth theatrically released animated triquel after Pokémon 3: Spell of the Unown (2000), Rugrats Go Wild (2003) and Shrek the Third (2007). Category:Trivia